


Ночной гость

by Contesina



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Henry V - Shakespeare, Historical RPF, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо короля Генриха в покоях королевы Екатерины теперь часто гостит мастер Тюдор. Или все не так, как кажется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест в дайри-сообществе на заявку "Генрих V/Екатерина Валуа. Жизнь после свадьбы, проявления нежности и заботы".

— Мадам?..

Екатерина открывает дверь, тихо смеясь, и впускает его.

— Входите, мастер Тюдор.

— Вы уверены, что не ошиблись?

— А призраки умеют разговаривать?

Он откидывает капюшон и смеется вместе с ней.

— Хорошо, что в Хертфордшире никому нет дела до призраков.

Екатерина обнимает его, зарывается лицом в камзол.

— Особенно до мокрых призраков, бог весть сколько скакавших из Шотландии. Снимайте ваш плащ, садитесь поближе к камину. Я выскажу Джону все, что о нем думаю.

Он снова смеется, откидывая прилипшие ко лбу волосы, но послушно отдает ей плащ и садится в кресло у камина, съезжая так, что сапоги оказываются в опасной близости от пламени. Екатерина шутливо задевает его сапог носком своей вышитой туфельки, и расплата наступает мгновенно — ойкнув от неожиданности, она оказывается у мужа на коленях, притянутая сильной рукой.

— Военных навыков я совсем не утратил, — говорит он с блеском в глазах.

Екатерина шлепает его по пальцам.

— Войну со мной вы уже давно выиграли, а все никак не успокоитесь?

Он притворно вздыхает.

— Когда на других полях брани неспокойно...

— И чего вы достигли в Шотландии, чтобы больше не говорить о войне? Как поживает моя кузина королева Жанна? И ее муж, конечно же?

Он подмигивает Екатерине.

— Прекрасно! Семейство ее скоро не будет помещаться в королевском замке, а от приданого дочерям казна опустеет. Кстати, о дочерях. Я нашел маленькой Маргарите мужа.

— Вы неисправимы, — говорит Екатерина. — Кого?

Супруг хитро улыбается.

— Вашего старшего племянника. Пора уже подумать о союзе двух держав, если он… на определенных условиях не будет угрожать Англии.

— Она красива? — требовательно спрашивает Екатерина. — Она умна?

— О да, — отвечает он, крепко прижав ее к себе, — умная малышка, Джоан об этом заботится. Уже читает по латыни и командует братьями.

— Она красива?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Хм… она любит поэзию.

Екатерина поджимает губы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.

— Вот как вы оцениваете красоту! А я хочу, чтобы у моего племянника была красивая жена.

— Будет, — обещает он. — Научится им командовать…

— Луи никому не позволяет собой командовать!..

— Вот поедете к нему и убедитесь, что это на самом деле так.

Екатерина чуть отстраняется.

— Вы не шутите?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Джон не против, а визит сестры к брату будет выглядеть не так угрожающе.

Екатерина смотрит на него, прищурив глаза.

— А вы поедете, мастер Тюдор?

— Конечно, — быстро отвечает он, — разве может придворный оставить королеву?

— А Эдмунд?

Супруг задумывается.

— Придется взять его с собой. Он спит?

— Спит, — отвечает Екатерина, удерживая его порыв встать, — потом, он плохо спал сегодня. Вы хотите найти ему французскую жену?

— Почему бы и нет, — говорит он, — пора об этом задуматься. Жаль, что у герцога Эксетера не было детей.

Екатерина мягко касается губами виска, стараясь отвлечь его от грустных мыслей. Он всегда грустнеет, когда вспоминает о герцоге.

— Может, дочь кого-то из Бофоров?

— Вполне возможно, — отзывается он. — Если в ближайшие несколько лет у кого-то из них родится девочка, Эдмунд получит супругу, равную ему по положению. А двор будет в ужасе!

— Прекрати! — протестует Екатерина, фыркая. — Ты разбудишь Эдмунда.

Условный стук в дверь спасает ее от неминучей гибели от щекотки.

— Я открою, — говорит она.

Она открывает дверь и впускает гонца, закутанного в темный плащ. Тот откидывает капюшон и кланяется королеве.

— Входите, мастер Тюдор.

— Письмо из Лондона, мадам, — говорит он, — для его величества от принца Джона.

Оуэн так и не избавился от привычки называть его по титулу, сколько Екатерина ни приказывала.

— Что там? — спрашивает он.

— От Джона, — отвечает она. — Прочитать?

Он кивает, и Екатерина ломает печать.

Письмо Джона столь же выразительно, сколько он сам сдержан на виду у двора. «И помни, — грозно заканчивает он, — я не собираюсь начинать новую войну, если Карлу станут являться привидения!»

— Хм, — беззаботно замечает Генрих Монмутский, он же король Англии и Франции, он же мастер Тюдор для некоторых, — неужели в Бурже все такие пугливые? Надо будет попробовать.

И Екатерина больше не может сдержаться и хохочет, прижав письмо к лицу, хохочет так, что на глазах выступают слезы. Она поедет во Францию, к брату, с двумя мужьями — одним перед богом, другим только в людских глазах, взяв сына, рожденного от одного из них — но не того, на кого все думают, и ей бы полагалось трепетать перед Господом, что она нарушает его заповеди, а вместо этого она благодарит его и знает, что никогда не променяла бы свою судьбу ни на какую другую. И если Генриху вздумается напугать кого-то в Бурже, она только с удовольствием подтвердит, что дух ее супруга все так же оберегает Англию, даже если для этого ему приходится оставлять свое место на небесах и, пренебрегая саном, бродить призраком по французской земле.


End file.
